Ready?
by Karaphoenix89
Summary: About a girl who has self realizations about herself. OCMori
1. Chapter 1

Ready?

By Karaphoenix89

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran High School Host Club characters or Ideas, however I do own my original characters such as Mina, Suna and Hana.

"Mina-chan!"

I turned around, and there were my best friends, Suna- chan and Hana- chan hurrying towards me in a well-mannered trot.

"Where are you going Mi-chan?" asked Suna as she approached me.

"Well, where else, home." I replied, quite confused at their question, because it was after school and most people were leaving the school grounds as it was Friday.

"Well, why don't you come with us to the host club!" smiled Hana. A Host club? I stared back at them. I was not aware there was a host club on campus. They looked at me, and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, let's show you!" they said in unison as they dragged me back towards the school to the music building.

"Why are we heading towards the music building?" I inquired. I thought a host club was a bunch of boys that entertained girls for fun, or something like that. Then I remembered vaguely in the school newspaper how the host club was quite popular among the girls at the school. So I have heard of the host club. I also heard that wealthy heirs like Suoh-san and Ootori-san were founders of the club. However, really, I never have entered their club. I spent most of my time studying and writing. I really had no time for this.

We stopped in front of the third music room. To be honest, I did not know we had a third music room. I have been here since the beginning of high school and have not come across this room at all. The girls opened the doors and lighted filtered into my sight of vision. Light and roses temporarily blinded me until I heard, "Welcome to the Host Club".

When I regained my sight, I was surprised to see so many girls in one room. It was like P.E. class except in our yellow uniforms, plus some boys. I was about to ask my friends of what to do next, when Ootori-san came up to us and ask which host would entertain us today.

Hana-chan exclaimed, "I want you as my host!" and pranced towards an empty table filled with sweets. I turned to ask Suna where she would like to sit, but she was already bussing herself with Suoh-san on the couch with four other first and second year girls. I sighed, thanks for ditching me.

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to host you?" came a voice off to my right. I looked towards that direction. A feminine first year boy smiled at me and motioned me to follow him to an empty table.

"Would you like any cake or tea?" he asked. I asked if I could have some black tea. He excused himself and left me alone. I really did not like the place where I was sitting. It was in the middle of the room surrounded by other large tables filled with girls and a host. I immediately recognized Hunny-san and Takashi-san as Hunny filled his mouth with cake and Takashi wiping his mouth. The girls around them were drooling like dogs.

I was surprised that those two would be in this club. They were in my year and the best in the class. I often admired them for their smarts and well I guess cute looks. I guess you could say that I had a slight crush on Takashi. I had a crush on him ever since first year when I came. He was nice, because he helped me find my chemistry class. Unfortunately, he rarely talks, except to Hunny-san. I heard that they were cousins or something, and that Takashi was a kendo champion. I guess many other girls like him too.

"Here you go!" the girly boy shouted as he served my tea. I studied him closely; he did look awfully like a girl.

"So may I ask what your name is?"

"Mina"

"Hello Mina-sempai, my name is Haruhi, and what would you like to talk about?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

I guess I could ask if he is a girl. "Are you a girl, Haruhi-_chan_?" He or she calmly looked at me. She cocked her head to the side, "How did you know?"

Basic instinct I replied. Then I continued to ask her why she joined the host club and how she got away with being a boy. After an hour, we became good friends. Apparently, she had a debt to repay to the Host Club, so that's why she worked as a host. I bade her goodbye. I casually parted ways with Hana and Suna-chan before heading home.

Chapter 2

I quickly looked both ways to see if I could out run the girls who were chasing me. Crap, okay, wait, music building, as I skidded to a stop and pivoted towards there. For some reason, my comment on how the host club was a waste of time for girls to act like drooling machines, quirked my whole English class to chase me around the school.

I should have headed towards the rose maze that would have been a smarter place to hide. Curse my slow reaction time. Why can't I think of good ideas fast enough? Why do I have slow reaction time? Whatever, goal is now to run to music building and hide there until they have stopped looking for me.

My legs lead me towards somewhere in the building as my brain was malfunctioning at the moment of where to go. I barely checked the room that I dashed into slammed the door. I immediately fell to the ground while panting.

"Hello miss, are you lost?" a voice said. I froze. I tentatively looked up. Suoh-san was on his knees looking at me concerned. I blushed and looked away. All the other members of the host club were a couple of meters away from where I sat.

"The Club is closed today, however you may come back tomorrow." said Ootori-san.

"So, isn't this the girl who knew you were one, Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"Ah, Mina-chan, are you okay?" Hunny-san knelt beside me. Takashi gave me a hand and I got up and reassured to Hunny that I was fine. Takashi's hands were calloused, though were really strong. I think he almost would have dislocated my arm if he wasn't gentle with me. They lead me to a table as asked why I was running. I could not tell them. I just could not, but they would probably know already by Ootori-san.

"Hmm, Hiwatari Mina. Third year, fifth place standing. Family owns many pieces of land throughout the world. Came to Ouran High School three years ago. Before was living in Canada. Is fluent in Mandarin, French, and English. Learning Japanese. Has a brother in Canada, living with mother. You live with your father." Ootori-san listed as he read his laptop.

I looked at him surprised, where did he get all that information. Isn't that classified information? Eck, I do not like him.

"Oh, you're family owns this land where Ouran is built." said Suoh-san knowingly.

"Did you know that I also speak French, Mina-sempai?" asked Suoh-san.

I nodded, "Oui, je sais que vous parlez francais."

"Tres bien, maintenant, j'ai une personne qui je peux parler en francais!" exclaimed Suoh-san. I smiled uncertainly.

"No wonder you have an accent Mina-chan! You sound like a JSL (Japanese as a second language) child!" said Hunny.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out." I muttered.

They continued to ask me random questions of Canada's education system. Later,I looked out the window it was becoming dark. The grandfather clock struck five. I told the club that I had to go and bade them a goodbye.

"I'll see you guys around." I smiled. "See you two in class tomorrow" I nodded towards Hunny and Takashi. They waved bye and told me to come tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Monday morning was okay. I tend to wake up early no matter what time I went to bed the night before. As I was eating my breakfast, my father informed me that we would have guests over for dinner, and that I would have to come home immediately after school. I asked him who was coming over and he said it was 'surprise'. Whatever, I probably had to be on my best behaviour.

"Mi-chan!" Hunny shouted as he came running up to me, with Takashi following close behind. We hugged and he asked if I was coming with them to the club.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hunny-kun, but my father is expecting me at home after school for a dinner guest." I looked apologically at him. I flickered my eyes towards Takashi and he looked a bit surprised.

"I'll come tomorrow, okay?" I asked Hunny. He looked up, smiled, "Deal!", and waved as he and Takashi headed to lunch.

We did not live in a grand estate like the other families at Ouran, because it was just me and my father living here. My mother and brother were in Canada and they did not live in a mansion. I pretty much do all the housework except garden work outside. We have help from our American neighbours.

As I said, we owned tonnes of land, so where I lived was not an apartment, but a western style two level house. In a neighbourhood where foreign diplomats reside. Some of the American diplomats offer to mow our lawns since it reminds them of home or something. Weird hobby in my opinion.

We did not have any house cleaners, which I sometimes wished we did. My parents did not want their children to be raised as spoiled rich kids, so they made us do everything ourselves. Even though we have the money, our grades were the ticket to a vacation somewhere or a present. Usually I had to earn my money for what I wanted. I guess you could say that I am thankful that I understand how most people in the world feel. The only thing that my parents invested in my brother and I was education. They made us attend private schools in Canada and now they made me attend Ouran. It is better than those ignorant kids are at Ouran who just donate lots of money with no appreciation for what they have.

Haruhi is a scholarship student and I could not believe she would hang out with those people. They were nice people, if you had money or ties to higher officials. Especially Ootori-san, he only acted nice if you were profiting him. Bum hole in my opinion. Suoh-san, total player. The twins are okay, but I heard some nasty stories about them and the pranks they played.

As I helped the hired caterer with the food, the doorbell rang. Since we did not have a butler, I had to get the door.

When I opened the door, Takashi's older version father along with Takashi stood at my door with a basket full of snow peaches.

All I could do was stare at them until my father came to the door and introduced us. Why are Takashi and his father here?

"Welcome, welcome, come in, shall we wait in the dining room?" inquired my father. I quickly smiled at Takashi who returned the smile.

Nothing interesting happened during dinner. Apparently, Takashi only likes Asian cuisine. He is interested in geography and Japanese history. He practices kendo everyday. Ironically, all the information was said in one-word sentences. Both he and his father did not speak that much. My father was the one who talked the most. Takashi looked bored as well as me.

After dinner, we ended up in the living room, having dessert. I sat with my father opposite to Takashi and his father. Most of the food offered were traditional Japanese dishes, because their family apparently was very conservative. As I yearned to write or do something, my father discreetly nudged me to listen.

"Now, let's discuss about your boy and my daughter" my father chuckled. What? Takashi and me? I have nothing to do with Takashi except that I am in the same class with him and have a crush on him since first year. However, he does not need to know that.

Takashi's father nodded in agreement. "Yes, well, Takashi and Mina-san, as you know, this is your last year at Ouran and after this would be likely university. However, before that, we decided that you would marry before next April…".

My world became increasingly small. I could not breathe, was I dreaming? Marry Takashi? What? This cannot be happening. Only it is. I stared at Takashi in horror. A flash of surprise crossed his features, but after he looked so emotionless. So indifferent. I was speechless.

"…the ceremony would be small, and your honeymoon would be somewhere in Japan. Perhaps at an onsen? What do you think Takashi and Mina?" asked Takashi's father.

" I…I…"

"It would be fine, father." replied Takashi coolly. I looked at him uncertain and he half smiled at me reassuringly.

"Why don't you two go out into the garden and discuss your preparations for this wedding, hmm?" commanded my father. Takashi got up and half dragged me to the back of the house where the entrance to the garden was.

Since it was still winter, we had our jackets on as we stepped out into the chilly air. Steam from our breaths came out in huffs of smoke. The night was clear and tiny stars shone through the heavy light pollution in Japan.

"Did you know about this beforehand?" I asked Takashi as I stared up into the navy night.

"No." was his curt reply. I sighed, that was all he was going to say? I briefly had a horrible image of us sitting down and eating dinner while I did all the talking. I shivered at the thought of that. Takashi mistaken for that shiver as I was cold and suggested that we go inside and discuss our future together. I nodded in agreement and went inside.

"Who would you invite?" asked Takashi.

"Well Hana and Suna-chan of course and probably Haruhi-chan" I answered.

"You know already?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard to realize the fact she was a girl." I raised my eyebrow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready?

By Karaphoenix89

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran High School Club characters, but I do own the original characters.

Chapter 4

Months passed and the wedding date was cruising closer. Not that I was mad of my marriage to Takashi. It was just that I do not think I am good enough for him. Sure, I had land, and apparently, Takashi's family wanted to start their own Dojos in other parts of the world, so the land we owned would provide useful for them. For Takashi, I have no idea. I have not exactly spoken to him about the marriage. Now, we continue as though we were classmates, not well, about to be married. Takashi's mother decided to plan all the wedding preparations as we did not have any time, or I did not have any time. My mother was supportive of me. She told me, if I liked him, then I shouldn't worry. What if he didn't like me? Unrequited love? I've read books on that, and the endings are not so, formidable. He did nothing really special for me. He always nods when I encounter him at school but that's it. No notes, no calls, no nothing. Just like an ordinary person of the elite. The good thing was that my brother and mother were coming to Japan for the wedding.

The bad thing is that I have not told anyone, not even Suna and Hana. I have been meaning to tell them, but what would they think? Marriage is too early, especially at eighteen. This is not the Victorian times. Well I heard that many kids at Ouran are already engaged or will be. Like Tohru-kun. Nevertheless, they like each other. So I guess it wouldn't be that unnatural. However, in Canada marriages of these types almost never happen. I grew up in a society where you went to university before marriage not the other way around.

Takashi surely does not like me. I am not exactly pretty. Most people tend not to even look at my face. I am a tad chubby. Unfortunately, my weight has been a tiring problem with my parents. They are always worrying about my health.

Personally, I do not eat that much. Whenever I do, I gain so much. I guess I have a low metabolism. I am just pleasantly plump. Like weight matters at Ouran. How much prestige and money you had, the more popular you were. Of course, good looks would be bonus points, but with my kind, caring personality, I didn't really need good looks to be popular. I was just friendly.

Guess I will have to sign up kendo class. That would be nice. Usually I exercise at the local gym, but since Takashi is a kendo champion, I would like to learn how to spar - kendo style. And maybe, with some kendo experience I could have something to talk to him at lunch. Now all of a sudden, Hunny wants to eat with me in the cafeteria everyday. I didn't buy my lunch there, the prices were outrageous, though Hunny would always share some cake with me as did Takashi his strawberries.

One day, as we were sitting down to eat, Hunny all of a sudden needed to go to the washroom. He excused himself the rest of the lunch period. The unbearable silence was met with more silence. No one came to our table unfortunately. Word had already spread that we were engaged. This morning Takashi's clients plus Suna and Hana cornered me on how I ever managed to win the heart of "Mori-sempai". I told them it was an arranged marriage and I couldn't of had any control over the situation.

Some of the girls were particularly nasty towards me. I later learned that some of Takashi's clients were the shy and serious types. So their reaction was perfectly normal to the unexpected marriage.

"This rumour of our engagement has threatened my status in the host club" Takashi said, breaking the silence. He looked at me intensely.

"What, you think I told someone about this 'rumour'?"

"No one else would have known." he stated curtly.

"What about Hunny-san? Surely, you would have told him." I shot back. Whispers crescendo into my eardrums. Everyone in the cafeteria was waiting for Takashi's response.

He paused. Slowly he got up and walked away. The whispers increased even more. All I could do was stare at my food and silently eat. I felt terrible, Takashi hates me and I didn't do anything. Maybe that's the matter I didn't do anything. It's not like I'm experienced at talking to boys who I like or something. Takashi should be the reasonable one here. He pretty much does it for a living at the host club.

Later, Hunny-san returned and asked where was Takashi. I muttered that he was somewhere and Hunny-san instinctively asked if anything happened while he was gone. I told him that Takashi thought I spread the rumour of our engagement to everyone.

Hunny said that it was he who mentioned it to one of his clients as she was engaged as well. Hunny was devastated that Takashi would be mad at me. He tearfully cried as I comforted him and told him it wasn't his fault.

He started blubbering that it was Takashi's idea to sit with me everyday at lunch so we could be together. Since Takashi was shy, Hunny asked me instead. I was really shocked to hear this. It was originally Takashi's idea? He actually wanted to sit beside me? I suddenly felt touched by this indirect approach to spending time with me. Then Hunny moaned about how he got this idea for Takashi and me to spend some time alone at lunch today. He thought Takashi would say something, but not something accusing. The bell rang and I quickly guided Hunny towards our next class, which was History.

When we entered the classroom, classmates asking him why he was crying surrounded Hunny. Instead, he quickly cheered up and said that he was crying on behalf of me. The attention focused towards me. Everyone started to console me about how 'Mori-sempai may not be experienced in expressing his feelings for you', or 'He cares about you, so don't worry', and blah, blah, blah". Luckily, for both of us, Takashi decided to take Geography instead of History so I wouldn't have to face him. Hunny promised to tell Takashi about the misunderstanding and 'put on cosmetics'. I chuckled at Hunny's attempt to speak English idioms.

On any other school day, the third years had to switch classes for Chemistry. Since there is a low enrolment at Ouran, most of the students take the same courses as others. So we all shuffled to our next class from calculus. I still couldn't wrap my head around the difference between the limit and the answer. Which was actual and which did not exist, anyways a slight tap on my shoulder motioned me to turn my head around. Instead I saw a male's uniform tie, I looked up, and Mori peered over me. I looked around; Hunny-chan was with some of the girls talking excitingly, a couple of meters away.

"Come home with me today." I frowned in confusion. What? But before I could reply, he left to attend to Hunny.

After school, I went to the front gates where the limos and various expensive cars were parked. I searched for black hair, until I spotted him leaning against the outer wall of the school.

"Takashi-kun!" I waved as I approached him. He spotted me.

"Misukuni told me. I'm sorry. Let's go." as he started to walk. Wow, what an apology…

"…"

"Wait," he stopped, "don't you think that it would be ridiculous walking in our uniforms?"

"…"

"Well, maybe for me. Look at me, I'm wearing a huge yellow dress!" I looked pleadingly at him. He gave me a look and continued to start walking. I rolled my eyes, whatever. We walked into the underground parking lot of the school. Mostly, teacher's cars were here and so were some of the third years.

Takashi's car was a Mercedes SUV. I haven't even gotten my license in Japan yet.

I thanked him that we were driving, and boy was I thankful, apparently Takashi lived on the outskirts of the city where most of the elite people lived. Which was at least an hour walk from the school.

After a half an hour or so, we approached a neighbourhood full of traditional Japanese homes. We entered into one that was "Morinozuka" place. The place was huge! I walked in awe as we approached the front doors. A butler came and took our belongings. I followed Takashi-kun into what looked like a sitting room.

I wasn't used to the traditional Japanese way of sitting on your calves, I heard it was bad for especially women to sit like that. You'll break something apparently. But, manners insisted that I sat the way that was required. A maid quickly came in and poured tea. I graciously thanked her and waited for Takashi-kun to respond or say anything.

"Whoa, there are real tea leaves in here! Back in Canada, we had tea bags. I wonder if I could read my fortune with these." Takashi smiled and I was quite cross with him. Gosh, just because I wasn't raised rich doesn't mean he has to mock me.

"Sorry, it's just that you looked so cute being amused by tea leaves." He smirked.

"…" I think he was high right then. Didn't know what he was smoking…

"You're here at my house to discuss about the engagement party." he sipped his tea. I almost choked on my tea. Disappointment filtered into my heart. I thought he wanted to know me better and vice versa, not talk about wedding preparations, I thought his mom was doing that.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're engage -" I interjected, "Oh, where's the ring?" I demanded.

He rummaged through his pockets to present a red box. He opened it and there was an unorthodoxly large diamond ring glittering at me. He slipped it on my finger. I was awestruck by this. There was sort of a one knee down thing going on, however all he did was put it on. No, may I marry you stuff.

"As I was saying, there are certain people who you like to invite to the party?" he asked.

Reality hit me harshly as the ring enclosed my finger. I soon recovered, "Well, I would like to invite Hana-chan and Suna-chan. But wait, this is déjà vu; I've already told you this! Remember at my house?" I goggled at him. He shrugged and wrote down the names anyways.

That afternoon was spent figuring out who would come and what would we be serving. After, he drove me home and he kissed me on the cheek. It was quite embarrassing. He wasn't sure which cheek to kiss and I wasn't expecting a kiss. Whatever, I felt loads happier because of that first sign of affection.

The next day, not much significant happened except that Hunny-chan spent more time with me and of course Takashi as well. This time, Takashi sat beside me. What was really disturbing was now there was a fan club dedicated to our status as a couple. Girls would follow us when we walked together on campus, without Hunny along. One time, while we were in the rose maze, a girl fell from a tree trying to hear us talking. After that incident, most of them admired us from afar.

As I continued to attend the host club once a week, I decided at the last minute to choose Takashi as my host over Haruhi. I sometimes felt like an hypocrite to the host club because of my previous comments before. Gosh, like everyone at Ouran, forgiveness is expected at all times from these children as they will have to set aside their differences in the real world in order to succeed. For me, I just want to become a teacher.

"I hope you don't mind, Haruhi" I frowned. Haruhi smiled and told her it was fine and wished me a good time with 'Mori-sempai'. She leaned in close and whispered, "Is it because you're engaged to him?"

I stood back, how could she have known? I told no one, unless, Takashi spilled the secret. He must of told Hunny-sempai or Ootori-san found out somehow. After the incident with Takashi in the cafeteria, most people took the initiative to stop the rumours and only the third years know of our engagement unless Takashi's brother spread the news. But he was in middle school.

"Who told you?" I demanded. Haruhi was taken back by my sudden outburst. "Well, Kyouya did congratulate Mori-sempai with a party hosted by Hunny-sempai…" she thought aloud. What? How did Ootori-san know? What is with that person and other people's business? He's a second year for crying out loud.

I officially hate him.

Takashi looked up from his book as I sat down across from him. He raised his eyebrow in wonderment as why I was there.

"I decided that you would be my host for the remaining school year." I said. He nodded and put the book down. We starred at each other for a couple of minutes. Guess I have to start the conversation.

"Where's Hunny-chan?" I asked hoping for some answer from him. He just shrugged and continued to stare at me. Okay, on to the next question,

"So did you receive any acceptation letters back?" I inquired. He nodded.

"Oh where?"

"Most of Japan's universities and Harvard" he said nonchantly.

Therefore, I continued to ask him about the universities and his decision of applying to Harvard. His response, "Mitsukuni applied there as well" Oh please, you do not have to follow Hunny-chan everywhere. I bet he has plans that do not include you in the future.

"So are you two going to everywhere together?" I asked sarcastically.

"That depends on whether if Misukuni wants me to go everywhere with him."

"You are really close to Hunny-sempai, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. I continued, "Have you set up yourself to follow Hunny-sempai for your entire life? Don't you ever want to follow your own path, instead of Hunny-sempai's?" He looked away.

"What I do is none of your business." he stated. Something blew up in me, World War Three? Possibly.

"Hell yeah it is, and I don't care that I swore either! Hunny-sempai joined this club because he wanted to be himself! Why can't you do that? For years, you have been by Hunny-sempai. It is as if you made yourself destined to be joined by Hunny-sempai by the hip! Didn't you ever wonder that Hunny-sempai might not want to be with you forever?" I shouted. I was angry with him and I was not going to stop.

"What about our marriage?" I whispered fiercely, "Wouldn't I want to you to be by my side?" Well, he has priorities, his marriage would be in convention, first, but now I am starting to doubt that. His face was slightly slack. I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Our marriage is a political affair, I don't think you would want me by your side." he stated deadpanned. Dude, you are so wrong.

I sighed, "Takashi-kun, I always had a crush on you since first year. I- suppose I always wanted to be with you. You're kindness and taciturnity is what makes me want you to be by side." I took his hand, "Our marriage may be political, but my love for you isn't." He intently looked up at me when I said this.

I let go of his hand, and stood up. Apparently, the host members were eavesdropping on our conversation. I glared at them and waved goodbye.

Later that night, I lay in my bed. I contemplated whether to ask my father to terminate the marriage. My horrors and worries were with my declaration of love to Takashi. That was the first time I declared my love to someone. Not cool. So not. Why did I say it? Was it because I had to say that? It is as he did not need to know that. What is worse was that I shouted at him for being who he wants to be; Hunny's servant and protector. Like Hunny needs one.

For the next week, I avoided Takashi and the host club. Suna and Hana-chan was starting to become suspicious because of the rumours flying around that I yelled at Takashi for cheating on me. First, I don't know how they got cheating out of our intense argument. Second, he did not cheat on me. However, I did feel I owed Takashi an apology. I just could not give him one now. My pride kept preventing me from doing so.

My solace was in the rose maze at Ouran. The place where no one would bother to find me. This was where I came during lunches to study in the spring and early autumn. But this was also the place where Takashi and I spent our alone time. Many firsts was done here. My first hug from him, laugh, smile, hand holding and mushy stuff like that.

Luckily, summer break was looming closer. Soon was graduation. I dreaded that. As for me, I wished to attend my post secondary education in Canada. My acceptance letter came, but I worried about my father. Most of his major business was in Asia, and he would be all alone if I left. I mostly took care of him when we moved three years ago. I do not feel confident if I left him in August. He of course could have a house cleaner and what not, but personally, he would get lonely. Maybe I could convince him to move back to Canada so he could be with Mom and family.

"Mi-chan" came a concerned voice. I looked up from where I was sitting. Hunny's concerned face came into focus peering over me. I suddenly realized that if Hunny were here that Takashi would be also. I frantically looked about for a tall black haired boy.

"He's not here." Hunny giggled. I immediately relaxed. I turned toward Hunny and apologized for throwing him in my 'discussion' with Takashi on that unfateful day.

He smiled at me sadly, "That's okay Mi-chan, what I'm worried about is you." I raised my eyebrows. Me?

"Shouldn't you be worried about Takashi-kun?" I asked confused. Hunny sadly smiled at me, "Actually, you were more affected by the argument than Takashi physically. Right now, Takashi is sorting out his emotions and thoughts. He's also confused and hurt in his own way, though he may not show it."

"Thanks for the pity party. If you want me to apologize to him, I will…eventually." I sighed.

"I don't care if you apologise to Takashi, why I'm here is for you to realize why we're always together." Hunny's face went soft as he recalled memories from so long ago.

"When we were young, Takashi and I made a promise to be best friends forever. Even to this day, we still are. You have to understand that we do everything together. It may look from the other side of the glass that Takashi does whatever I do. That may be a bit true, however not always. I realized that one day a girl would interfere with our relationship. I accepted that, but I do not think that Takashi did. He may be wise, but sometimes your engagement to you may have clouded his judgement as to whether follow the path set for him or follow a path of childhood bonds. Ultimately, it is his choice to follow which path. For me, I would support him and I hope that you would as well." Hunny stood up.

"In the dojo is where you face your fears." Hunny exited the maze.

He was right and awfully cliché. Face my fears? Like every movie has that line of self realization. Come on. Nevertheless, he was right; I was being selfish of wanting Takashi being with me. Right now, he is torn between to be with Hunny or me. Regardless, if he should decide to be with Hunny, I would have to accept that. I cannot force him to choose.

Chapter 5

I stood off to the side as I watched Takashi spar with another classmate in the dojo. It was a week after Hunny's chat with me. Takashi caught my eye and finished his opponent off. They bowed and he sauntered over to where I was; off to the side.

"Takashi-kun, I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day. I was out of line, and I hope you would forgive me" I said while staring at my floor. A couple of minutes passed as we stood there.

"It was difficult to understand where my duty laid, Mina-chan. I realized that I could not always be by Mitsukuni's side. That sadden me greatly, but I knew that he would want me to be happy. Families of our prestige must follow what was planned for them…" He explained a bit nostalgically.

He continued, "I will marry you and be by your side whenever you need me, however, I will stay with Mitsukuni until I have proven myself that I would be worthy of upholding my family's name and being your husband."

I gave him my yeah-right face, "Don't you sound all so melodramatic. Listen, I just want you to help with this marriage. I cannot do it all by myself. I do not need you going all over the world to prove yourself to me. All I need from you is support and reassurance that we will make this marriage doable. I like Takashi-kun and I understand if that love will not be reciprocated. Just stay with me on this marriage. That's all I'm asking you, please." I sounded so desperate. I hate sounding desperate and all helpless.

He stared into my brown eyes, "I will stay."

Chapter 6

Graduation passed without a hitch. Tears, laughter and memories filled the atmosphere. What was more important than graduating was the wedding. It was less than two weeks away. Takashi and I decided that after the honeymoon, we would part ways until winter break, where we would live together with his family. Apparently, I had to learn the traditional ways of the Morinozuka family. Until after we graduate from university, we would live on campus, well I would, I'm not sure about Takashi. I would study in Canada and he would stay in Japan with Hunny-chan and attend university here.

"Congratulations Mina-chan and Mori-sempai!" Haruhi said as she and the others from the host club came walking up to where Takashi, Hunny and I were standing.

"I declare that our next stop would be celebrating our three new graduates at my cottage!" screamed Suoh-san as he led us towards three Rolls Royce in front of the school.

I guess that sometimes in life you have to accept the path that has lain before you. It may be for the better or for the worse. In the end, it is your choice whether to follow your fate or change the path you have so undesired. I decided to follow my path. I understand that not everyone is in my position of having everything I wanted. Sounds like a fairytale no less. The human nature constantly wants something, and for me, well let us just hopes that this period of thankfulness will last.

Epilogue

"Ready?" I asked to Takashi as I started to face towards him at the alter.

"Hn."


End file.
